<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>金与黑之日 by anttna_T</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973491">金与黑之日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anttna_T/pseuds/anttna_T'>anttna_T</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Geralt was fucked by the Nilfgaardian symbol, Other, Tentacle Sex, then he grew a cunt lol, tho only tentacle sex in ch 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anttna_T/pseuds/anttna_T</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“太阳教”——在上古语中，被尊称为“Ard Feainn”即伟大的太阳（Great Sun），现在的太阳教是尼弗迦德的国教，一般教派的领袖大祭司由尼弗迦德国王担任。它的信徒们认为,地球上所有的生物都是由太阳庇护，它是生命的给予者，也是人类的保护者，但它同样也是残忍和极具破坏力的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tentacle &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>金与黑之日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>杰洛特从一开始就觉得不对劲。<br/>
那个自“朝日酒馆”暗处走出的神秘男人，过于清晰的线索，高昂的报酬，熟悉的味道欺骗过嗅觉却从后颈渗入大脑；<strong>阴谋</strong>，他对此并不陌生。在一切终了，杰洛特甚至会说那种危险的诱惑足以令一个猎魔人自愿踏入其中。<br/>
异常如蛇行般悄然伴随着他探索的脚步。金塔之城无愧于其帝国首都的头衔，她的夜与日同样明亮，街道干净且平坦；没有干枯的水井或连通下水道的洞穴，杰洛特仅需按照要求轻敲五下“夏阳裁缝店”的大门，便有笑容可掬的年迈绅士引领他进入暗门。<br/>
不对劲已变了味道，更为辛辣与热烈，仿佛唾手可得，又不足以形成结论。暗门后是一条漫长的螺旋阶梯，一侧墙面上每隔五步插有一柄火把，杰洛特没有点燃任何亮光，猎魔人选择使用高级猫药水，灰白的视野里事物尤为单调。他在向下，深至地底，鼻间已能捕捉到异样的气味，继而一扇铁门截住了楼梯最后一个台阶。杰洛特谨慎而迅速地窜入门缝后又不觉有些困惑。暗门与暗道从未显得像现在这样离奇。也许是路程的漫长，抑或周遭的绝对静谧。没有任何声响，徽章却勒紧了脖子。杰洛特已经将银剑握在手中，小心避免剑脊刮擦剑鞘可能发出的细微噪音。他像猫一样潜行，脚下悄无声息，眼中不放过一丝异样。暗道两侧也间隔着插放着火把，地面是修建过的硬泥土地，墙上光滑的砖块砌得平整，看起来都不老旧，黏合的技术近几年较常见于钟塔或地基。长廊，杰洛特想到，地下建筑总会带有长廊。而合约中的用形容却是<strong>地窖</strong>。<br/>
第三扇门出现在长廊尽头，他利落地钻进门内，下一瞬猛然眯起双眼。<br/>
杰洛特花了几秒适应眼前的光亮，期间喝下一瓶白蜂蜜消除猫的效果。随着色彩再度回归视野，杰洛特观察起此刻身处的环境。足有半亩农田大、可容纳三四十人的圆形场地，贴近入口的一半以乳白整石雕刻着宗教性质的神器图样，而在圆的另一半，棕黄色的墙内规则地镶嵌着十四块拱顶方洞，洞里各放一张银盘；杰洛特抬起头，瞳孔缩成一条缝——如太阳般明亮的金光便源自墙壁高处的一枚拇指宽的球体。如果他没猜错，这正是委托人要求他寻找的<strong>落在地窖中的魔法结晶</strong>。<br/>
杰洛特没有犹豫，踩着一块方洞的平台伸手用剑柄戳了戳球体底部。什么都没有发生。清脆的敲击声是唯一回荡在耳畔的声响。静待片刻，杰洛特突然快得看不见动作地撬出了头顶的那枚金球，而几乎同一瞬间，光亮消失了。<br/>
他陷入黑暗。<br/>
这不是最糟的。<br/>
他听见别的声音，先是嗡鸣，仿佛土中滋生的千万微生物一齐低声私语，而地面震颤起来，墙壁却丝毫未受影响。杰洛特的第二个错误——接下这份合约是他最不该干的事——他用伊格尼点燃了便携火把。<br/>
场地中央的石块开始瓦解，散落的空隙间渐渐显现出一种形状……不，图形，太阳的图形，就像印在尼弗迦德国旗上的那种，并且两者皆拥有同样醒目的金色。<br/>
杰洛特深深吸了一口气。他看见太阳的轮廓越来越明显，似乎正在从地面长出来一样不停变鼓、变粗，环绕中心象征光芒的抽象触须开始隐隐颤动，当危机感刺痛他的皮肤时，猎魔人已经来不及了——没人能看清那些金色的触须是如何袭击了他，杰洛特只感到自己被猛地扯住了腰，呼吸间眼前闪过一片撕裂的模糊、世界颠倒而风划过耳边；火把坠落至地表，在空无一物的土面之上，火舌腾然高升，势不可挡地冲出焰心，燃烧的焦味瞬间包围了他，正如身周矮墙一般的红焰。杰洛特用力挥剑劈砍倒吊着他的金色触须，银剑发出脆弱的震鸣并以相同力道返还予手臂，而金色的表面仍旧平滑如镜，印出火焰不安跃动着的光影。<br/>
触须将他摆至正圆中央的半空，更多粗壮的柱状触手从视野边缘探向他的身体，它们缠住杰洛特的四肢，拉扯着、推搡着，展开猎魔人；骨骼发出危险的咯吱声，杰洛特咬紧牙关，左手掌心猛地涌出一股强大的能量，火墙矮了几分，触须的动作稍作停滞，一切却眨眼间又恢复原样。那些本应代表光辉的金色条纹像花瓣般在他身周合拢，牢固地包裹起他，而杰洛特——一刻未停地挣扎，一瞬未歇地思考，所有抵抗却都化为<strong>徒劳</strong>——被数条似乎无坚不摧的柱状物层层缠绕，因一段勒住脖颈的触须长大了嘴，咒骂卡在喉咙里；他的胃部填满了惊惧与悔恨的冰块，一些面孔飞速滑过脑海，他的朋友们、叶和特丽丝，希里，还有……<br/>
闯进口腔的异物打断了杰洛特，与此同时空气再度涌入了鼻子。他被放开的脖颈是全身唯一还能活动的部位，然而不论杰洛特如何摇晃脑袋或竭力收紧双唇，触须仍然纹丝不动地抵在他的嘴中。舌面上传来冰凉的金属触感，却不同于任何猎魔人曾尝过的味道。然而触须并非是坚硬的，当它开始缓慢蠕动起来时，那种感觉就像一条钻进窄穴的蟒蛇一样，连大小也和幼年蟒蛇相近。梭型的圆润头部顶到了他的咽喉，引起反射性的干呕感，令他诧异的是，触须在此时撤出了。<br/>
火光下，触须末端闪亮的唾液使得气氛顿时变得诡异起来。无烟亦无声的火焰灼烧着空气，某种气息已如阴影笼罩住他，杰洛特说不出那会是什么，他感到极度紧张——杰洛特并不畏惧死亡，然而他不愿死得像只捕蝇草里的蚊子，尸骸腐烂在无人知晓的地底，或者成为阴谋的牺牲品。没有哪个猎魔人乐意如此死去。更何况，他在这个世上并非孤身一人。他已不再孤独。<br/>
杰洛特奋力挣扎着，而紧缠他的触须们也开始活动起来。他被从倒吊的状态拉回正常角度，一部分触须松开了禁锢，在猎魔人都未能反应过来前，精准而迅速地撕开了他身上的护甲与剑带，杰洛特放声大骂，一个阿尔德法印成功逼退了左侧两条徘徊着的触须，却被报复般圈住了额头，那根圆端的触须塞回嘴里，这一次，它毫不留情地堵进猎魔人的喉咙深处，任由他如何摆头也不退出分毫。暴露的肌肤本该感到火焰的炽热，却意外因寒冷而渗出细微颤栗。魔法，他妈的毋庸置疑，<strong>魔法</strong>。<br/>
当他的腰带被扯断、皮裤自根部撕破，而一条略带热度的触须从小腹弯过腿间，挤进臀缝里时，杰洛特的理智终于开始崩塌。触手，是的，不少和他上过床的女术士都提到过她们与众不同的性幻想，而触手格外受人欢迎；但此刻，那些臆想正在他耳边疯狂敲起警铃。被触手肢解或被尼弗迦德太阳<strong>强奸</strong>，两者惊悚程度不分高低，杰洛特更不愿承认被操总比被杀好一点——就那么一丁点。<br/>
接着他猛地抖了一下，鼻子喷出一个类似呻吟的哼声。有什么……浓稠而火热的液体挤入了他的臀缝中间，顺着触须弯曲的弧度淌过肌肤；性器、会阴与后穴——浸没了他的股间，滴落在地。杰洛特努力扬起脖子，从分开的双腿中向下瞥了一眼。他像是坐在一条触须上，而阴茎正垂落着一缕融化的黄金般的液体。除了热，没有任何异样——如果不把缓慢摩擦臀缝的触须算在内的话。那根本见鬼的诡异至极，杰洛特下意识提起臀部，却料想不到，此举与恰巧下弯的触手顶端碰撞在一起，于是操他妈的正好顶住了他的穴口。猎魔人立刻往前挪，但触须已然知晓它们的目标……或目的地。<br/>
大量的液体从那根触须的末梢涌出，全部喷上了杰洛特的脆弱之处。他的挣扎如此微不足道，而杰洛特阻止不了事情的发生——拇指粗的圆滑物体探入体内时，杰洛特狠狠闭了闭双眼，他要被操了，被<strong>尼弗迦德的国徽</strong>，那见鬼的、该死的、天杀的波浪状光辉。<br/>
他咬住嘴中的物体，牙根绝望地发疼，却不及身体被逐渐拓开的耻辱与痛楚。事实上，那些金色的油状液体让他并未感到被撕裂，只是插入，由细到粗，缓慢又仔细——他妈的他还得<strong>感谢</strong>这玩意分泌的东西。杰洛特试着夹紧穴口，除了加大肠道与其摩擦，根本无法抵御触须推进的动作。杰洛特不知道这个过程持续了多久，当屁股里的那根东西停下时，他的肉穴似乎已经被撑薄了，而细微的挣动都令他下身发软。<br/>
……这不对劲。他会被劈开、被捅穿，会在灭顶之痛中惨叫出声，他会疼到昏厥，醒后肠子漏了一地——而痛楚，却已在不知不觉中被腹部升起的一把火燃为灰烬。热，为什么这么热。一条触须横过他赤裸的胸膛，一条触须贴上后背微凹的曲线，一条触须徘徊在半勃的阴茎上方，杰洛特的双眼因看见其顶部自然地分裂成十几条细小的分支而瞪大了；它们井然有序地缠上猎魔人的股间，阴茎、双睾，甚至是会阴。他猛地瑟缩了一下，尚未习惯全身的弱点都被敌人掌控，一道闪电瞬间劈中了他——<br/>
“——！！”<br/>
四肢、嘴中、胸口、脊椎、下体以及最粗壮的触须，一齐高速<strong>震动</strong>起来。<br/>
杰洛特的尖叫卡在喉咙里。仿佛跌落不可知的深渊般一切感觉都离他而去。视力、理智，抑或思考的能力，似乎灵魂与肉体已被分离，直到快感如巨浪席卷全身，杰洛特硬生生从嗓子深处挤出一声哀鸣，控制不住地剧烈发颤。<br/>
肌肤上的震动燥热而瘙痒，他从不知道自己的乳首会如此敏感以至于乳尖已麻木得刺痛；背部的触须震颤着脊柱，令他的骨骼与内脏都与之共鸣。<br/>
最为恶劣的是腿间的那些触手。它们热切而强硬地刺激他，一根极细的触须带着几滴金色液体没入了阴茎上的小孔，杰洛特抽搐着想要后退，肠道深处的粗长触须警告般在他体内转了一圈，而口腔中的触须也同时蠕动起来。猎魔人的阴茎仍旧半垂着柱身，马眼却一股一股地涌出透明液体。杰洛特从未体验过这样持久而永无止境般的高潮，由内而外深至骸骨潜入血液甚至发丝都在发出无声尖叫。猎魔人的穴口上浓稠的金黄液体在震动中滴落地面，失禁般令他想要哀鸣。唾液与眼眶里酸涩的液体淌过他的下颚，长久以来第一次落泪，竟然是因一堆操他妈的狗屎触须。<br/>
挫败与绝望的阴影笼罩了他。杰洛特就像触手的容器一般任由它们随意亵玩自己的身体。他被摆成跪资，篝火上的烤羊似的前后贯穿，继而又仰躺在半空中，嘴里的触手喷射出一波无味的金色液体后勒住他的脖子，强迫猎魔人吞下它的分泌物，强迫他观看那被紧密缠绕的阴茎，以及小臂般粗长的触须侵犯他发红的后穴。金色。他身上沾满金色。他听见沙哑而放荡的呻吟，叫喊着停下、请求——<strong>欺瞒</strong>。他不断被逼迫着高潮，一次又一次，直到快感中生出痛意而痛楚又引出更深层的愉悦，“停、不要——求……”而话语破碎在震动中。仁慈的黑暗将他推浮至水面，下一瞬又被四面八方伸出的触手拉进欲海。<br/>
杰洛特不知道自己在清醒与昏迷间徘徊了多久，除了操着他的生物，他已经记不清楚任何事。<br/>
当他汗水淋漓的背部贴上粗糙的地面，而所有禁锢他的触须纷纷抽离时，杰洛特半睁着眼，抬不起一根手指。<br/>
火势逐渐减小，直至熄灭，而光在不知名处微弱地照亮杰洛特身周。猎魔人一动不动地躺在原地，高潮的余韵久久侵占着他，仿佛他的体内还含着粗壮的触须。<br/>
几秒后，杰洛特猛然瞪大眼睛，不可置信地支起双腿——“操他妈！”杰洛特挣扎着咒骂道。光源，他的屁股正是他妈的光源。该死的玩意不仅射了他一屁股金黄液体，还射进两颗会发光的<strong>蛋</strong>。一颗卡在穴口，一颗则深埋在肠道里，顶着让他晕眩的某个地方。<br/>
他摁住小腹，另一只手微微掰开滑腻的臀肉，试图排出触须给他留下的<strong>礼物</strong>。第一颗轻松落在地上，而第二颗，那见鬼的比塞进去还艰难，却带来同样清晰的快感。在碾过某处时杰洛特甚至忍不住呻吟，榨干的精囊无助地缩了缩。晕眩中，他鼓足力气，最终不负所望——伴随着一声闷响，杰洛特惊恐地感到一股滚烫的液体在他体内蔓延开来。<br/>
他挤碎了第二颗光球。<br/>
杰洛特静静等待着厄运来临，然而正如周遭一样，他的身体毫无动静。那之后，猎魔人拖着酸痛且疲惫的四肢，依靠记忆离开了黑暗的地下建筑。裁缝店里的老绅士并未过问杰洛特狼狈至极的模样，反而好心赠予了一件足以覆盖全身的黑色斗篷。他在“朝阳酒馆”的老地方找到了等候着的委托人，精准地朝男人脸上扔去一个皮革小袋子。干不干净又跟他有屁关系。<br/>
那天晚上，杰洛特用酬金租下一间宽敞的客房，订了满满一浴桶的热水。然而，他的皮肤上却没有一滴液体，杰洛特紧张地蹙眉，一丝不好的预感扯住了胃部。甚至连束缚后的勒痕都不存在。<br/>
他搓洗的手掌来到依旧敏感发疼的下身，咬了咬牙，轻抚下去，继而僵在了水中。<br/>
杰洛特极其、极其小心地按了按手指下的小缝。<br/>
第二道闪电劈中了他。<br/>
利维亚的杰洛特，男，于出生九十年后遭到触手强奸，并长出<strong>阴道</strong>。<br/>
直到敲门声响起，杰洛特依旧没能从震惊中缓过神。<br/>
<br/>
END or TBC?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>